


Half-closed Doors

by babypinklips



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, something like that idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto fingers himself thinking about Haru and his siblings hear it all.</p><p> </p><p>Based on <a href="http://comewithmetothegayside.tumblr.com/post/86836506659/textsfromgayswimmers-makoto-needs-to-learn-to">this</a> and a little on <a href="http://comewithmetothegayside.tumblr.com/post/86835061534/scarletts17-yaoinmylife">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a native english speaker, so if you find any errors please tell me~
> 
> You can also find this work on tumblr ([x](http://comewithmetothegayside.tumblr.com/post/86838262664/half-closed-doors))

Makoto was laying in his bed like everynight, except that today he had his pants off and was so horny, why? You might ask, well Makoto got randomly horny sometimes, but this time there was an actual reason, and that reason was his best friend Haruka. Makoto had a crush on Haru since a long time ago, but he never told him anything because he was scared of how his friend might react.  
He remembered that day, after the practices, Makoto was ready to go home and do his homework like everyday, he just wanted to take a shower before going to his house. He went to the showers and he ended up showering besides Haru. Of course that wasn’t the first time they saw each other naked, but this time Makoto actually paid attention to that fact and got horny… he couldn’t help it, his best friend was too fit, he was muscular and tan and his dick was actually big. Makoto wanted him so much, fuck. He showered as fast as he could and ran out of the showers to his house.  
There was him now, laying in his bed, stroking his chest and squeezing his nipples; thinking about his best friend. He took of his boxers and stroked his cock. He jerked off for a while, slowly, little moans came out of his mouth as his hand went up and down his length. He continued to stroke his chest as he worked his other hand on his dick; Makoto bit his lower lip, he didn’t want to be too loud, after all his family was sleeping in the same house.  
He sucked on two of his fingers and spread his legs, then positioned the finger in his entrance; the green eyed boy caressed the rim of his pink hole with his fingertip and then proceed to enter it slowly in the tight ring of muscles. He opened himself slowly and then added other finger, scissoring them inside his ass.  
"Fu- ugh… Haru…" he moaned.  
Suddenly, Ran and Ren heard his big brother whining or crying… or something like that.  
"Ran, you hear that? It’s Mako… is he okay?" Ren whispered as sitting on his bed.  
"I don’t know, I’ll see." Ran stood up and walked to her older brother’s room. The door was half-open, so she looked insideof the room without touching the door, that way it wouldn’t open any more. In that angle, she couldn’t see what his brother was doing, but she could hear him clearly.  
"H-Haru… oh…"  
"What’s happening?" her brother whispered again.  
"I can’t see anything, but he’s calling for Haru-chan…" she wasn’t looking inside Makoto’s room anymore, but she still close to it. Both of them still close because they wanted to know what was going on.  
Makoto didn’t hear hi siblings at the other side of the door, he was busy changing his position and now he was lying on his stomach, with two fingers up his ass; his chest sweaty and tears in the corner of his eyes, his cheeks flushed and his cock hard as a rock. He wasn’t stroking it with his hand anymore, he was grinding against his sheets as he worked his fingers in and out of his asshole. He was so fucking close.  
"Oh my god, Haru! Ugh… Ah!" he moaned and panted, he tried to bit his lip or the inside of his cheek, but it was too much, he was coming.  
Ran and Ren noticed his that his brother stopped whining, now they could hear how Makoto recovered his breath after staining the sheets with his hot cum, after masturbating to the thought of his best friend fucking him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~~


End file.
